doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:Cortometrajes de Mickey Mouse
Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1928 - 2013 }} Este artículo abarca los cortos de Mickey Mouse de los que se tiene conocimiento que existe uno o varios doblajes al español. Cortometrajes clásicos right|250px Mickey Cuts Up (El jardín de Mickey) 30/11/1931 Mickey's Nightmare (La pesadilla) 13/08/1932 The Whoopee Party (La gran parranda) 17/09/1932 The Klondike Kid (El chico del Klondike) 12/11/1932 Ye Olden Days (Los tiempos medievales) 8/04/1933 Puppy Love (Primer amor) 2/09/1933 Shanghaied (El secuestro) 13/01/1934 Gulliver Mickey (Mickey Gulliver) 19/05/1934 Mickey's Steamroller (La aplanadora de Mickey) 16/06/1934 Mickey's Service Station (La estación de servicio) 15/03/1935 On Ice (Sobre hielo) 28/09/1935 thumb|right|250px|Muestra de doblaje Moving Day (El día de mudanza) 20/03/1936 Alpine Climbers (Los alpinistas) 25/07/1936 Magician Mickey (El mago Mickey) 6/02/1937 thumb|right|250px|Muestra de doblaje angelino Moose Hunters (Cazadores de alces) 20/02/1937 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Hawaiian Holliday (Vacaciones hawaianas) 24/09/1937 Nota: En la línea dónde Goofy dice: "¡Miren, lo logré, lo logré!" Y el mar le responde: "¿Ah, sí?" En el doblaje original angelino se dejó el diálogo del mar con el audio en inglés original, mientras que en el mexicano fue doblada por Francisco Colmenero. Clock Cleaners (Relojeros de altura) 15/10/1937 Lonesome Ghosts (Los fantasmas solitarios) 24/12/1937 thumb|right|250px|Corto completo Boat Builders (Constructores navales) 25/02/1938 thumb|right|250px|Muestra de redoblaje Notas: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. * En el doblaje original, se deja el nombre original del barco: Queen Minnie. Mientras que en el redoblaje se traduce como Reina Minnie. * Diana Santos interpreta a Minnie Mouse en las dos versiones de doblaje. Mickey's Trailer (La casa remolque) 6/05/1938 The Whalers (Los balleneros) 19/08/1938 Mickey's Parrot (El loro de Mickey) 9/09/1938 Brave Little Tailor (El valiente sastrecillo) 23/09/1938 Society Dog Show (Exposición canina) 3/02/1939 thumb|right|250px|Muestra de redoblaje Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. The Pointer (El cazador) 21/07/1939 thumb|right|250px|Corto completo Tugboat Mickey (El remolcador de Mickey) 26/04/1940 thumb|right|250px|Muestra de redoblaje Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. The Little Whirlwind (El pequeño remolino) 14/02/1941 Canine Caddy (Caddy Canino) 30/05/1941 Lend a Paw (Salvamento gatuno) 3/10/1941 thumb|right|250px|Corto completo Mickey's Birthday Party (El cumpleaños de Mickey) 7/02/1942 Mickey And The Beanstalk (Mickey y las habichuelas mágicas) 27/09/1947 Nota: Este corto fue incluido originalmente en la película Diversión y Fantasía. Mickey's Delayed Date (Lindo disfraz) 3/10/1947 Mickey and the Seal (Mickey y la foca) 3/12/1948 Pluto's Christmas Tree (El árbol de Navidad de Pluto) 21/11/1952 The Simple Things (Pescando líos) 18/04/1953 thumb|right|250px|Muestra de doblaje Runaway Brain (Fuga de cerebros) 7/04/1995 Nota: Este corto fue exibido en cines antes de la proyección de Goofy, la película. Get a Horse! (Es hora de viajar) 27/11/2013 Nota: Este corto fue exibido en cines antes de la proyección de Frozen: Una aventura congelada. ''House of Mouse right|250px '''Nota:' A partir de esta serie Mickey es doblado por Rubén Cerda reemplazando a Francisco Colmenero / Raúl Aldana desde Mickey celebra la navidad. * También se muestran en esta sección cortos de Mickeymanía pero con la fecha en la que fueron reestrenados en House of Mouse. Hickory Dickory Mickey 13/01/2001 Mickey To The Rescue: Staircase (Mickey al rescate: Escaleras) 10/02/2001 Mickey To The Rescue: Cage and Cannons (Mickey al rescate: Jaula y cañones) 3/03/2001 Mickey's Mistake (El error de Mickey) 10/03/2001 Big House Mickey (¿?) 17/03/2001 Mickey's April Fools (El día de los inocentes de Mickey) 31/03/2001 Mickey's Big Brake (¿?) 7/04/2001 Topsy Turvy Town (La ciudad al revés) 22/09/2001 Mickey's Mix-Up (La confusión de Mickey) 7/04/2001 Mickey's New Car (El auto nuevo de Mickey) 3/11/2001 Mickey's Rival Returns (El rival de Mickey regresa) 17/11/2001 Mickey To The Rescue: Train Tracks (Mickey al rescate: Vías del tren) 17/11/2001 Mickey and the Goat Man (Mickey y el Hombre Cabra) 18/05/2002 Pinball Mickey (¿?) 2/09/2002 Around the World in 80 Days (La vuelta al mundo en 80 días) 2/09/2002 Mickey Tries to Cook (Mickey intenta cocinar) 2/09/2002 A Midsummer Night's Dream (Sueño de una noche de verano) 2/09/2002 Mickey's Airplane Kit (El avión de Mickey) 2/09/2002 Mickey and the Seagull (Mickey y la gaviota) 2/09/2002 Mickey's Mixed Nuts (La confusión de nueces de Mickey) 2/09/2002 The Nutcracker (El cascanueces) 2/12/2002 Mickey's Christmas Crisis (La crisis navideña de Mickey) 2/12/2002 Mickey's Remedy (El remedio de Mickey) 14/12/2002 ''Hansel and Gretel (Hansel y Gretel) 10/10/2003 '''Nota:' En este corto Mickey no habla. Mickey's Mechanical House (La casa mecánica de Mickey) 17/10/2003 Mickey's Piano Lesson (¿?) 24/10/2003 Mickey, Donald y Goofy right|320px Pit Crew (El equipo de los pits) 10/03/2001 ''Car Washers (Lavado de autos) 3/11/2001 'Roller Coaster Painters (Pintores de montañas rusas) 10/03/2001 ''Mickey and the Color Caper (¿?) 26/01/2002'' ''Locksmiths (Cerrajeros) 2/02/2002'' Housesitters (Cuidadores de casas) 2/09/2002 ''Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot (Mickey se enfrenta a La Mancha) 2/09/2002'' ''Sandwich Makers (Preparadores de sándwiches) 2/09/2002'' ''Answering Service (Servicio de mensajes) 2/09/2002'' ''Babysitters (Niñeros) 2/09/2002'' ''Turkey Catchers (Cazadores de pavos) 2/09/2002'' Organ Donors (Donadores de órganos) 2/03/2003 Mickey Mouse (2013) right|250px '''Nota: En esta serie Mickey es doblado por Arturo Mercado Jr., reemplazando a Rubén Cerda desde Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros. ''No Service (No hay servicio) 28/06/2013 Yodelberg 29/06/2013 '''Nota:' En este corto Mickey no habla. ''Croissant de Triomphe (Croissant del Triunfo) 30/06/2013 '''Nota:' Este corto fue doblado en Francia ''New York Weenie (Salchicha en Nueva York) 5/07/2013 Tokyo Go (Tren a Tokio) 12/07/2013 '''Nota:' En este corto Mickey no habla. ''Stayin' Cool (¡Qué calor!) 19/07/2013 Gasp! (Deshidratado) 26/07/2013 Panda-monium 2/08/2013 Bad Ear Day (Problema de orejas) 16/08/2013 Ghoul Friend (Tenebroso) 4/10/2013 Dog Show (Show de perros) 11/10/2013'' Véase también * Mickey Mouse * Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos * Los grandes éxitos de Mickey Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Cortos de Disney Categoría:Doblaje angelino Categoría:Doblajes alternos Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Autodoblaje Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Cortometrajes Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 1930s